


Secret Agent Pac-man

by amypanman



Category: Haikyuu!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:35:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28681200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amypanman/pseuds/amypanman
Summary: Short one shot fluff, just two friends hanging out.Kenma takes Hinata to his favourite place to show him the ropes but time passes faster than they think in the blinding lights.
Kudos: 4





	Secret Agent Pac-man

“The crow has landed. Is the yellow cat near the nest?” He types out looking around cautiously leaning against a wall to make sure no one can look over his shoulders.

“Are you coming in or what?” A soft low voice mutters walking past him and into the building.

Hinata freezes turning bright red as he realises his cover is completely blown. 

He quickly turns to follow the voice into the building making sure to dodge any people.

“Are you trying to get caught?!” Hinata asks weaving side to side twisting and turning and keeping his voice hushed.

Kenma stops turning around being face to face with Hinata their faces drawing in close “We told them we were doing something in our break, why would they follow us or even want to know what we’re doing” 

Hinata is stumped as the question while Kenma patiently chews on his gum. 

“I- I don’t know they just-”

“Exactly… we have nothing to worry about” Kenma finishes his statement by blowing a bubble that pops right in Hinata’s face, then turning around to continue into the building. 

Stunned by the pop it takes Hinata a moment to follow Kenma towards their destination.

They walk all through the bottom floor of the mall Hinata still turning every few seconds to check no one familiar is in the area.

Kenma knows exactly where he’s going and even though Hinata does not he knows they’ve arrived when the lights start flashing brighter and brighter in various colours of the rainbow.

“Star Mall Arcade!” the large neon sign reads.

Hinata had always wanted to go but never got the chance until Kenma mentioned he went regularly.

They made plans to spend their lunch break coming to the arcade instead of taking part of the usual cafeteria banter that occurs when their two teams have practice games together. 

Kenma wastes no time staring at the entrance walking straight in snaking between a plethora of different arcade machines and games. 

Hinata almost loses him but just manages to keep up with Kenma almost bumping into him when they come to the back of the arcade.

The lights are dimmer in this area than the rest of the establishment, the back wall is lined with arcade machines all looking similar but different in décor and of course, the games.

Kenma walks straight to the black and yellow Pac-Man machine almost as if being dragged by a magnet.

“DAMN IT” Kenma shouts shocking Hinata, he’s never even heard him talk loudly let alone shouting.

“What’s up?” Hinata asks cocking his head like a small dog.

“Someone beat my high score” Kenma moans “This might take a while”.

“Ok well… best start now” Hinata says plopping himself on the stool of the next arcade machine ready to see the master at work. 

Hinata watches as Kenma’s hands move at lightning speed almost too fast for the human eye to see. Hinata watches in awe as his score goes up and up and up!

“DAMN IT” he shouts once again.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN DAMN IT YOU JUTS GOT LIKE A GAZILLION POINTS” Hinata shouts back.

“I did even beat my high score” he says returning back to his normal hushed monotone voice.

“YOU MEAN YOU HAVE TO GET 2 GAZILLION?!?!?” 

“Yeah, something like that" Kenma chuckles slightly before turning back to the machine and slotting in another coin.

He plays another game and another and another. Each time shouting out.

“DAMN IT! CRAP! AGAIN?!” or something along those lines.

Hinata finds himself becoming less and less invested in the game as Kenma puts in coin after coin after coin.

“Any chance I could have a go?” Hinata asks one time after Kenma curses the machine yet again for not giving him the high score he wants.

Kenma turns to Hinata slowly eyes as empty as a graveyard at midnight. 

“Every time this machine starts again it gives a different map layout, some being slightly easier than others… I am not wasting one of those precious shuffles on an amateur” 

Hinata lowers his head in defeat “ok…” he sighs.

Kenma realises how bad his words may have just come across, he doesn’t have many people he’d call friends so the thought of upsetting one of those people saddens him.

He sighs back “If you want you can take this token and go to the game over there? It has the same premise it’s just not pac-man themed and it’s a little easier too?”

Hinata lights up as he stands up proudly taking the token from Kenma.

He marches over to the machine Kenma pointed to.

He lights up as if stars could be seen in his pupils. Instead of the pac-man character it’s a small fluffy pink cat! He struggles to get the controls right at first but once he has the hang of it, he flies through level after level.

Just like Kenma! He thinks to himself; he would be proud.

Once he finishes finally being caught by the evil cats in the game. He spends time sitting there memorising the 5 digits of his score.

He marches back to Kenma proudly waiting for him to finish his current game.

“Oh, you’re back already?” Kenma asks surprised to see him.

“Yep, I got 52840 points!! Pretty good for a first timer, right?” Hinata says looking at his nails sassily.

“For a beginner that’s pretty good yeah, my score on that was 3 million and something but I’ve only played it a couple times” Kenma says nonchalantly living up to his black cat name. 

Hinata finds himself staring again a bead of sweat dripping down his forehead. He really is a gaming monster he thinks to himself.

Hinata sits back next to Kenma on the same stool he did before, this time being more absent instead of watching Kenma. He looks around the arcade watching the other machines going through their cycles, memorising lines like hey come and play now! Or battle giant robots in the newest version of space blaster!

Eventually Kenma realises how bored Hinata has become watching the same thing over and over even if he does find it riveting.

“Do you wanna go and get us some snacks?” Kenma says handing him a handful of cash “There’s a little store around the corner that has cheap candy and stuff it’s not much, but it’ll keep you entertained at least”. 

“Sure thing!” Hinata replies grabbing the cash from Kenma’s hand.

Hinata walks out of the arcade putting his sunglasses back on and walking swiftly again to try and avoid being detected by prying eyes.

He gets to what he’s assuming is the store Kenma directed him to. Its small like he said but a pretty good selection of snacks and treats.

Wow is that really the time, he almost says allowed as he looks at the clock on the wall of the store waiting to pay for his snacks.

Once he’s paid for them, he heads back to the arcade ducking low, looking around corners before he turns them, sticking to the shadows. 

He gets back to Kenma who has head down on the machine, Hinata is sure he would’ve heard him cursing if he’d have come moments earlier.

He plops himself back on the stool next to Kenma and puts the snacks down on the floor opening a bag of gummies and snacking on them right away. He puts the bag under Kenma’s nose who reaches into it without even looking up or acknowledging Hinata’s presence grabbing only red and purple gummies and munching on them.

After a few moments he perks his head up again slotting another coin in the machine. Hinata would swear nothing had changed if he didn’t spend the few games stuffing his face.

“I know where they’ll be, just follow me” Kuroo moans to Kageyama as they walk into the entrance of the shopping mall.

“Why would they have disappeared in here for hours its just some stupid mall” Kageyama groans regretting to agree to following Kuroo.

“Trust me when Kenma disappears for hours this is where you’ll find him” Kuroo storms ahead causing Kageyama to jog to catch up with him.

Hinata finds himself moving closer and closer to the screen as Kenma plays his most intense game yet.

He’s not completely sure but he doesn’t think he’s seen a score this high yet, this might be it!

Kenma’s palms sweat as his score climbs and climbs and climbs growing ever closer to that seeming unreachable high score.

A bead of sweat drops from his forehead as his hands move faster than his own mind can comprehend, his adrenaline pumping his heart beating faster and faster and-

“WHAT ARE YOU NERDS DOING HERE YOURE LATE FOR PRACTICE?!?!” a voice shouts from behind them making them both jump.

Kageyama…

“GOD YOU IDIOT WHY DID YOU DO THAT KENMA I-” Kuroo runs from behind, stops in his tracks seeing the cold eyes of Kenma staring back at the pair of them.

“You made me loose…” Kenma says coldly, the pair of them can’t even see his eyes but they can feel his stare.

The machine starts making noise behind him he slowly turns eyes appearing from under the shadow of his hair becoming brighter and brighter.

“YAAAAAAHOOOOOOOO” Kenma swings into Hinata’s arms as they jump up and down swinging round in circles in celebrate.

“NEW HIGH SCORE” the screen reads.

Kenma must have scored a few extra points since the last time he looked; he figures he must have got too invested to watch his score in the last few moments.

“I DID IT I REALLY DID IT” Kenma shouts with stars in his eyes the taller boys watching not knowing what all the fuss is about.

“CAN WE GO ALREADY EVERYONE IS WAITING FOR US” Kageyama shouts again making Hinata and Kenma realise what’s really happening.

“Wait how late are we…?” Hinata winces.

“We waited half an hour before coming here” Kuroo frowns.

A sudden panic comes over them Hinata packing the empty snack bags into the bag he brought them in and Kenma frantically typing in his nickname to be saved on the scoreboard.

Kuroo and Kageyama exchange a menacing look before Kuro grabs Kenma attempting to rip him away from the machine and Kageyama grabs Hinata’s ear and dragging him away.

“Sorry coach we really didn’t mean to we lost track of time” Hinata pleads with his elders.

“And you?” the Nekoma coach asks Kenma.

“Yeah, same as him” Kenma mutters much less enthusiastic than his gamer mode that he’d just shown earlier.

“Diving laps for you both go; we’ll starts once you’re finished” Coach demands.

And with that they start their punishment but not before exchanging a quick smile making them giggle the whole way round.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments letting me know if you liked it!! Also follow me on twt @amypanman and feel free to leave suggestions for more AU's!


End file.
